


More

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [40]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, horrible but hopefully not too inaccurate representation of ASL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Language skills are a crucial part of childhood development.Luckily for little Figwit, his parents have many languages to teach him.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel
Series: Oracle of Imladris [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Kudos: 6





	More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melpomaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melpomaen/gifts).



Laughter rang out through the home and warmed the hearts of those within.

Neither Erestor nor Glorfindel could think of a sound more beautiful and pure than that of Melpomaen’s screeching giggles as his father tickled him and blew raspberries on his tummy.

The babe has been despondent for so long after Glorfindel had brought him home that they had worried the smoke had damaged his throat as Erestor’s had been ages ago. It seemed sometimes, that their family was doomed to burn…

Thankfully, after a good night’s rest, a delicious breakfast, and much time in the company of his parents, Melpomaen was finally beginning to open up.

Glorfindel pulled away from the babe’s exposed stomach and gave him a sunshine smile, placing his chin on Erestor’s shoulder and pulling him closer.

As their child bent his legs and made grabby hands at Glorfindel, Erestor spoke to him gently, “You want more?” he asked, placing all of his fingers together in a flattened O-shape and tapping each hand together he signed _more._ “More?”

Glorfindel hummed happily at the sound. Though Erestor rarely spoke, Glorfindel had long understood that his reasons were his own, and that forcing him to speak would not only be useless but foolish – in more ways than he could count. That didn’t mean, however, that he could make the most of his lover’s understanding that children, of course, would be unable to understand him without speech – and Erestor had far too much heart for that. So Glorfindel, ever the opportunist, was overjoyed to have the chance to spend time with his little family.

When Melpomaen clapped his hands together with his fists all curled up and Erestor chuckled, Glorfindel felt he might melt. _So much joy I never thought I’d find._

Erestor turned to look at him, an understanding smile on his face and pressed a short kiss to Glorfindel’s lips before turning back to their son – _their son_ – and tickling his cheek.

Then Glorfindel dove back in to tickle his tummy and blow raspberries in the crook of his tiny arm.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> There are likely going to be some pretty terrible and inaccurate translations of swears from here on as poor Melpomaen learns them from his parents.


End file.
